Lovesick
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Un mal trago puede hacer que una persona muestre su más oscura faceta, una faceta que puede verse potenciada cuando los celos entran en acción. "Los celos la volverán loca..."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **Sé lo que estaréis pensando: ¿qué hace Chica volviendo con un fic nuevo cuando tiene pendientes otras actualizaciones? Pues bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla. En primer lugar, las actualizaciones van a ir volviendo a ser una constante, ya que poco a poco voy encontrándome mejor y no quiero abandonar mis fics, pues ya sabéis que no me gusta dejar mis historias a medias.**

 **Sí he de avisar que _Hoist_ va a entrar en hiatus, pues necesito tiempo para preparar los caps que vienen, y quiero darme cierto margen, escribiendo una serie de caps seguidos para darme un margen de subida. Y para que no os quedéis a medias, traigo esta historia, que va a ser cortita y que me va a servir como tributo a un personaje que me inspiró en cierto modo en otro punto muy complicado de mi vida y, también, para traer algo de ese maravilloso gore que tanto me gusta.**

 **Y sin más...**

* * *

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Al llegar a ese número mi pie choca contra la pared de la minúscula habitación donde me tienen encerrada. Es tan pequeña que en cuatro zancadas ya me la he recorrido entera, más que una estancia parece una jaula enorme. Giro sobre mis talones y cuento otros cuatro pasos hasta mi cama, un pequeño catre de hierro que parece a punto de venirse abajo con el más mínimo suspiro. Todo en esta habitación parece a punto de sucumbir al paso del tiempo, aunque cuando me quejé de ello me dijeron que tenía más de lo que merecía.

Me dejé caer contra el colchón, extendiendo brazos y piernas de tal modo que ocupaba la cama en su totalidad, mis ojos oscuros clavados en el techo, siguiendo los desconchones de la pintura blanca que había visto tiempos mejores. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrada en aquel sitio, siendo visitada puntualmente por médicos con batas de color níveo que siempre me hablaban con un falso tono calmo y me hacían siempre la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

 _¿Dónde está Marion?_

Mi respuesta siempre era la misma.

 _En el infierno._

Algunos días se tomaban dichas palabras con cierta gracia, quizás creyendo que les estaba gastando una broma. Otras veces, sin embargo, me increpaban, no siempre de buenas maneras, quizás creyendo que de ese modo diría algo relacionado con esa perra. Nunca entendí del todo el motivo por el que llevaban a cabo esa especie de ritual cuando a fin de cuentas ya estaba metida dentro de aquella jaula. Quizás querían que dijera algo más, algo que quizás nadie logró poner en pie. Pero simplemente me limito a dar la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

 _En el infierno._

 _En el infierno._

 _En el infierno..._

Cuando se aburren, me dejan en paz por algunos días. Otras veces recurren a métodos poco... agradables para intentar saber, según ellos, qué es lo que pasa por mi mente. De un modo o de otro no salen del mismo punto al que me refiero cada vez que esa pregunta es formulada, por lo que en cierto modo ya se ha convertido en un juego.

─¿Dónde está Marion? ─solía decir uno de los doctores a modo de letanía cuando me sometían a una de esas sesiones mientras yo los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la silla donde me tenían atada ─Dinos la verdad, Bernadette.

Bernadette. Me cuesta reaccionar a ese nombre, más que nada porque ya no es el mío. Sí es cierto que una vez fui Bernadette Darcy, pero eso fue hace tiempo, antes de que sucediera Todo Lo Malo. De esa chica ya no queda nada, pues ni yo misma me autodenomino así. Cuando Todo Lo Malo sucedió apareció una nueva yo con un nombre diferente, que se encargó de destruir a esa chica llorica y triste para tomar las riendas y aplicar la más pura ley del Talión: ojo por ojo, diente por diente, vida por vida.

Siempre odié a ese doctor, pues tenía heterocromía, cosa que me recordaba demasiado a él. Y si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si no me hubiera abandonado por esa hija de perra, Bernadette seguiría viva, lo mismo que Marion. Pero fue su decisión la que empujó nuestros destinos hasta este final.

Marion está en el infierno.

Bernadette está muerta.

Y yo sufro porque tú no estás conmigo. Me hiciste cometer los peores delitos de mi vida, pero confío en que te des cuenta de que lo hice por ti, porque no podía aceptar tu pérdida.

Tú sigues siendo mío, Lysandro Ainsworth, sobre todo ahora que Marion no está...

Eres mío.

¡Mío!

* * *

 **No sé si se verán por dónde van a ir los tiros, pero si me conocéis, ya sabréis lo que estará por venir.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento haber seguido ausente, pero por desgracia la depresión mejoró un poco para luego volver a empeorar. Parece ser que esta enfermedad funciona así, va fluctuando conforme pasan los días y a veces te toca estar arriba y, otras, abajo.**

 **Intenté actualizar mis otros fics, pero a la hora de sentarme a escribir me daba ansiedad y tenía que dejarlos por imposible, por lo que de momento lamento deciros que han de seguir en hiatus. Éste, por suerte, al ser de una temática diferente sí puedo sentarme a escribirlo, pues no me sienta tan mal, de modo que aquí traigo otro cap.**

* * *

 **Meses antes**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo despierta, pero mis ojos siguen fijos en la ventana, observando el avance de la luna a lo largo del cielo nocturno. Mi cuerpo está completamente encogido, pues de esa manera me da la impresión de que puedo contener el dolor interno un poco mejor. La sensación que noto es una que, por mucho que se haya mencionado en relatos y similares, no sabes bien el dolor que causa hasta que la sientes: un vacío en el pecho que te clava témpanos de hielo en el corazón con cada movimiento, con cada segundo que pasa. Nunca creí que algo relacionado con los sentimientos pudiera causar semejante dolor físico.

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que la persona que me ha causado todo este daño, es precisamente a quien más quiero del mundo.

 _Lysandro_

Lo fue todo para mi desde que le conocí, hace casi cuatro años, cuando aún estábamos en el instituto. Con él aprendí que los flechazos existen, que no son una simple invención de la gente para venderte el amor romántico. Lo sentí cuando nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez aquella noche en la que le confundí con un fantasma, y fue una sensación que me hizo ser capaz de alargar los dedos para poder tocar el cielo con las manos. Mi mundo, que siempre había sido gris, se llenó de color a partir de ese momento, y mis días se centraron en cruzar aunque fuera una mísera palabra con él.

Me encogí más sobre mi misma, recordando los meses que siguieron a aquel encuentro, meses en los que el mundo me mostró su cara más afable y todo parecía envuelto en una nube de felicidad. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras cómplices, el abrazo que un buen día me dio porque sí y luego su confesión. Saber que mis sentimientos eran recíprocos me llenó de felicidad, de hecho no puedo evitar, cuando recuerdo aquellas jornadas de finales de invierno, sentir una punzada de alegría en mi interior roto. Fueron los días más alegres que viví en mucho tiempo, llenos de luz, de descubrimientos, de sorpresas. Encontré una nueva cara de la ciudad en la que siempre había vivido y que hasta entonces me pareció inhóspita; también me di cuenta de que, si bien siempre había disfrutado de mi soledad, ahora no la añoraba en absoluto.

Ilusa. Fui una ilusa, porque al final esa burbuja en la que viví estalló.

Fue casi a los cuatro años justos cuando las cosas comenzaron a ser insostenibles. Ya habíamos terminado los estudios universitarios y comenzábamos nuestra peculiar lucha para poder medrar en el extraño y convulso mundo laboral, cosa que nos desgastó a todos. Yo me sentía atrapada en un limbo, sin trabajo y sin opciones de encontrar uno, mientras que Lysandro parecía más que dispuesto a seguir con su idea de dedicarse a la música, ocupación que le reclamaba todo el tiempo posible.

 _Si yo lo hubiera sabido. Si la hubiera visto venir..._

Comenzó a ir de discográfica en discográfica, buscando siempre un resquicio por el que colarse. Yo le animaba, aunque internamente no podía evitar sentirme molesta por ver que cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntos.

 _Lo admito, siempre fui una egoísta._

Las peleas comenzaron a ser una constante. Le recriminaba que apenas nos viéramos, que ya casi nunca se acordara de mi, pues todo el estrés de encontrar a alguien que apostara por él lo dejaba completamente agotado, sin ganas de hacer más que tumbarse en la cama y olvidarse del mundo por unas horas. Los mensajes que antes intercambiábamos a menudo se fueron espaciando en el tiempo, haciéndose más escasos y más concisos, además de irse volviendo más y más fríos por momentos. A él le pasaba algo similar cuando por fin nos reuníamos; parecía ausente, con la cabeza puesta en las nubes, dando la impresión de estar a miles de kilómetros.

Hasta que sucedió, un día de principios de enero.

 _─Lo siento, Bernadette ─su voz sonaba calmada, pero algo en su rostro me hacía temer lo peor ─Pero no puedo más. Estás agobiándome demasiado y tampoco estoy pasando por un momento en el que pueda permitirme estar así._

 _─¿Qué quieres decir? ─las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta antes de pronunciarlas._

 _─Que tal vez nuestros caminos han de separarse en este punto..._

Hundí el rostro en la almohada; cada vez que recordaba aquella frase era como si algo en mi pecho se desgarrara por completo. El dolor era tal que, aunque habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la ruptura, no era capaz de levantarme de la cama. Apenas comía y me pasaba el día observando su contacto en el móvil, esperando que me hablara, cosa que nunca hizo.

Me sentía abandonada, traicionada, engañada. Tenía la impresión de que nunca signifiqué nada para él, que simplemente fui un capítulo de su vida al que no le dio más importancia cuando vio que las cosas se ponían difíciles. Me engañó con su fachada de caballero victoriano, para luego mostrarse como lo que realmente era... sí, la culpa era suya, suya, solamente suya. Yo no era más que una pobre víctima.

Mis emociones fluctuaban entre el dolor y el odio. A veces el dolor lo llenaba todo y el mundo se volvía gris, pero otras veces el odio me recorría en fuertes oleadas que hacía que mi visión se volviera roja. Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso, eso lo estaba comprobando, de hecho, mientras mis ojos seguían clavados en la luna, notaba que este último volvía a aparecer en mi interior, llenándome con un sentimiento que, no por cálido era agradable.

No servía de nada compadecerse.

Tenía que recuperarle como fuera, aunque no me quedara otra opción que forzarle a ello.

Mi lucha empezaba ahora.

* * *

 **Lamento que sea tan cortito, pero sabéis que no sigo muy allá.**

 **La verdad es que, si habéis leído esto, os agradecería un review...**


End file.
